Kicked Out of Disney
by misssandburg
Summary: The Cullens are dared to be kicked out of Disneyland before the park closes. Post-breaking dawn. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I hope you like my story!**

**Warning! JASPER DOES NOT GET CRAZY ABOUT BLOOD! HE IS LIKE THE OTHER VAMPIRES IN THE STORY!**

**Edward POV**

This class is so boring!

I've been through it before. Actually I think everyone here has.

When I was a human we would never have had a class about sex-ed. I'm just lucky there aren't any perverts in my class. Well, except for Emmett.

Emmett, Alice, and I are all in the same class.

Alice isn't so bad; she knows how to control her thoughts. Emmett on the other hand…

Bella usually covers everyone's thoughts for me, but last night we were playing truth or dare and she was dared no to use her shield for a whole day.

Emmett's dare… is one I can't wait to see. This is my first class with him all day. I have seen glimpse of it through my family's thoughts.

However this will be the best class for his dare.

"Alright class, now we are going to have a discussion. I will ask some questions. Raise your hand to answer," The teacher, Mr. Treelim, says.

Last night, Emmett was dared to answer every question asked.

"Remember when I ask these questions I am just as embarrassed as you. Okay, first question, how many of you know what a condom is?"

Everyone raises there hands.

"Who wants to tell me what they are used for?"

All the hands drop except for Emmett's.

"Mr. Cullen."

"You use a condom when you are sexually involved with a banana."

"What?" Everyone cracks up.

"I saw it on T.V. When the T.V. people show you how to use a condom they put it on a banana, so they must be having sex with a banana."

"Okay," Mr. Treelim says slowly. _What a weird child_.

"Next, ho-how many of you are sexually involved with another?" He turns red.

Emmett sticks his hand in the air.

Some of the other kids raise there hands, but not nearly as high as Emmett's.

"Those of you who are together, you make sure to wear a condom right?"

Some of the people nod their heads.

Emmett drops his head and says, "No."

"Mr. Cullen, are you saying that you do not use a condom?"

"Yep. There is no need to."

_And his dad is a doctor! You think he would know better._

"The average sexually involved teenager has intercourse once a week. Raise your hand is that is false for you."

Emmett is the only one that raises his hand.

_I wish I had at least that_, one girl thinks.

"No kidding," Alice says.

"Why don't you raise your hand?" I ask her.

"What about you?"

"Touché."

"Mr. Cullen I hope that it is less than once a week." Mr. Treelim says.

"Nope" he says popping his 'p', "Definitely more."

"Mr. Cullen, a child your age should not being that much…um…this program is about abstinence. If you are not abstinent then we recommend protection."

"I understand, but I'm not going to take your advice."

The teacher gives him a look.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Emmett says.

"Mr. Cullen, go to the principal's office."

"I didn't do anything" He says again.

"Now! Mr. Cullen"

"Ooh Eddie you're in trouble!" Emmett says.

"Last time I checked Emmett, Edward's last name is Mason." Alice says.

"Emmett Cullen, now!"

"But I was having so much fun!" _Edward, if Carlisle has to come down I will kill you!_

Emmett stands up and begins walking out

"Not my fault if you get grounded" I whisper.

_I'm getting you back tonight. Game on!_

"Ooh, yay!" Alice says.

**Later that night: Third person**

"Are you guys ready?" Alice asks.

Carlisle and Esme head to Isle Esme leaving the kids in charge of the damage. If it wasn't fixed by the time they get back they will… Well no one's sure, but it will be bad.

"Yeah let's go!"

"Me first! Me first!" Emmett yells.

"I don't know Jasper had the worst last night" Alice says.

"What! All he had to do was fail his civil war test. Mine was way worse!" Emmett argues.

"Emmett's was pretty bad," Jacob says.

"Emmett doesn't have to go at all," Edward says knowing his dare from Emmett will be pretty bad. Unless he picks truth… How bad could truth be? He can't make fun of my sex life because of the bet with Bella. Hmm.

"Yes I do!"

"Fine, in favor for Emmett to go first?"

Everyone raised there hand except for Alice.

Then she saw what Emmett make Edward do and she is all for Emmett going first.

"Great, Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh umm… How many girls have you dated before Bella?"

Bella and Edward never had the awkward past relationships talk.

"One."

"Eww dad I did not need to know that." Nessie says.

"Really?" Bella says a little hurt.

"Yes but that was before I turned. I only courted her twice I think. Then I got sick."

"Oh well okay I guess."

"I don't even remember her name."

"Alright Edward, your turn," Rosalie says to her brother.

"Okay Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to run around town in Alice's favorite Bikini."

"No he'll stretch it! No offense Jazz." Alice screams.

"Too bad, I think that's why I chose your bikini." Edward says.

"Come on Alice lets go." Jasper stands up. Grabs Alice's hand and they head to their room.

Ten minutes later they are all downtown watching Jasper run around and get laughed at.

When they get back to the house Jasper dares Rosalie to smash her mirror.

The game keeps going until everyone had a turn and it is back on Emmett to dare someone.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asks.

"Dare," Bella says proudly.

"I dare you to get kicked out of Disneyland!"

"No she can't we are going there next week for vacation." Nessie says.

"Too bad sweetie."

Alice has a vision and she starts to scream.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm going to expand the dare. Instead of only Bella getting kicked out, how about all of us?"

"No," Renesme cries.

Everyone else is for it. So they decide on the rules:

The goal is to be kicked out of Disneyland by the time the park closes.

You must not let anyone know who you are, so we can go back next week for a vacation.

The loser has to pay for the entire trip next week including souvenirs.

No destroying the park.

No stealing

Once you enter the park you can't leave until you are kicked out

"Okay now that the rules are made, time for costumes!" Alice yells.

**Sorry about the whole sex-ed thing. The rest of the story won't be like that.**

**Please review!**


	2. Costumes

**These are the Girls Costumes. The boys didn't want to dress up.**

**Alice:**

Alice's hair is extra spiked. She is wearing a dark green Tinkerbelle outfit. She painted her nails deep blood red.

**Bella:**

Bella is wearing a red wig that looks natural. Her clothes are all black. Renesmee said she looked like a spy.

**Rosalie:**

Rosalie is dressed up like a mom. According to Emmett she looks way too sexy to be a mom. She is wearing regular blue jeans. A tee-shirt with Minnie Mouse on it and she has a Disney sweatshirt tied around her waist. She is wearing mom gym shoes. Rosalie is also caring a back-pack.

**Renesmee:**

Renesmee dresses like a normal teenager. She has a dark brown wig on and blue contacts in her eyes. She has a Disney Charm bracelet on from when she first went to Walt Disney World in Florida.

From knowing each other for so long (and having vampire vision) they can recognize each other. But everyone assures Renesmee that humans won't be able to figure out who they really are.


	3. Bella

**Bella**

**2:43**

We are all standing outside the front gate of Disneyland waiting for our bags to be checked by security.

We decided that we will go through California Adventure on our real vacation.

After a sunny morning it finally got cloudy and Alice said it would remain cloudy with small showers for the rest of the day.

"I think we should make a new rule," says Jasper.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Once someone gets kicked out you can't do what they just did to get kicked out." He tells us.

"So, no copying," Jake says.

"Yeah…"

"Sounds fair, I mean I will get kicked out first." Emmett says.

Once we get through security we go over the rules.

"Remember you have to get kicked out by 10 or else you have to pay for the whole vacation."

"I thought it was who ever got kicked out last." My daughter says.

"Yeah," Jake agrees with her.

"It does make more sense," Alice says. "What is everyone is kicked by ten. Then who pays for the trip?"

After we all agree that it is whoever gets kicked out last, we make our way into the park. Then we split up.

Nessie and Jake went to ride Space Mountain.

Rosalie, Alice and Edward decided to take the train to the other side of the park, and Emmett and Jasper were headed towards Frontier Land.

I am headed towards the closet gift shop to be kicked out the easy way.

Once inside I pick up a huge Goofy hat and try it on. Soon after I take it off.

I grab a Minnie mouse hat and head over to the next store which is connected to the one I'm in with an archway.

I'm about to step through the archway when a cast member stops me.

"Excuse me miss, you have to pay for that."

"I know. I was going to pay for it over there," I point to the other store which is full of Disney Jewelry.

"I'm sorry miss, but that is a different store."

"Then why are the connected?"

"I you please just pay for that over here you can be on your way." The cast member says getting annoyed.

"Well you should make it more obvious that people can't bring merchandise from store to store."

Again miss it is a different store. Different merchandise is sold in there."

"Then why are they in the same building?" I question.

"I am sorry to miss-convenience you, but you have to pay for it over here. I f you please give it to me I would be glad to ring it up at the register." He takes it from my hands.

I grab it back.

I kind of start a tug-a-war thing. It's fun!

I crowd forms around us.

"Miss, please let go!"

I grab a pair of Disney socks on the shelf next to me and throw them at the cast member.

Someone must have called security because I am being tugged out of the store. I could have took them if I wanted but I do not want to get in charge of paying for the inter trip.

Once we get into Disney jail the head security guard says, "We are going to have to kick you out of the park for the rest of the day. Please never harm a cast member again. They were simply doing their job." Harmed them! I through a pair of socks! Wow they are weak!

"We suggest you leave the Disney property before you cause anymore trouble expelling you for life."

I give them a fake ID and sign some papers.

Then a security guard escorted me out of the park.

If this ever happened while I was a human I would have been mortified.

I guess I kind of am now. What person wants to get kicked out of Disney Land? I'm only doing this because I was dared to.

The security guard is leading me behind the scenes.

I guess they don't want people to know that people happen to get kicked out of Disney.

"Good day miss" The guard says as he shuts the gate.

Now that I am officially out I text everyone:

**Out For stealing!**

I head to the nearest washroom to ditch the wig.

It was good quality and everything but I love my real hair.

I head towards Down Town Disney to do some shopping while the others try and get kicked out.

Maybe the House of Blues will have a band playing.

I look at my watch.

**3:23**

It is still a little early for a band to be playing.

**Thank You for reading! Please review!**

**I want to include facts about Disney land in here so if you know anything cool let me know**

**Also let me know what your favortie ride is an di can add it to my story.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Rosalie

**Hey guys sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I really hate it, but school…**

**Also I have been trying to update for days but i wasn't able to. there was an error on the page.**

**On a happier not, I'd like to thank CassandraHale for the idea of the teacups!**

**Rosalie POV**

I got onto the train with Alice and Edward, but now I'm getting off at New Orleans Square. I'm never going to get kicked out if I stay with them.

I walk through New Orleans square and Frontier land.

Lots of kids are screaming with joy. Some are screaming at there parents because they want to go back on a ride.

I'm walking around Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. The ride looks fun but now that I'm a vampire a need a bit more excitement. California Screamin' might be better. I will definitely have to go on it when we take our real vacation and go to California Adventure.

I stop at the King Arthur Carousel and try to figure out what I am going to do to get kicked out.

I have plenty of time so that's not a problem.

I wan to do something creative. Something no one else will think of.

Am at the carousel longer then I need to be. I counted all 68 horses three times. I wish I could move but the children are keeping me in place.

Some of the little girls are all decked out in Princess Outfits. A couple even have their hair and make-up done.

I wish I took Renesmee here when she was younger.

Although I guess Alice and I keep her looking like a princess at all times.

A security guard is waling over to me.

"Excuse me; are you looking for some one?"

"No" I reply.

"Are you sure? You keep looking at the kids like you are looking for your own."

"Thank you Arttie" I read his name tag. "But I know perfectly well where my children are."

"Alright then, good day." He says and walks away.

There are some picnic tables across from the Carousel.

I am sitting down at one when I see Renesmee and Jacob head over to the Dumbo ride.

I know it is wrong, but I still am going to eaves drop on their conversation.

"Oh I love Disneyland!"

"Yeah it's okay." Jacob says.

"Wasn't Space Mountain the best?"

"Not really. I kept feeling like I was going to hit my head on one of the bars."

"You wouldn't get hurt. And you know it." She tells him.

"Any way how are we going to get kicked out?" Jacob asks.

"I have an idea." Renesmee says. She pulls the mutts head down and starts to kiss him.

If I had any food in me I would barf it right up.

After a couple of minutes they are still at it.

The security guard that thought I was trying to steal kids is on his way over to them.

When Arttie reaches them, so does Edward.

"Arttie, You can go back too your post I have these two under control." Edward says.

Edward breaks them apart. "Don't ever touch her again!"

"Dad, relax. I was the one who started it." Renesmee says.

I get up and head over to them.

"She is right. She definitely started it. I was about to puke. Sweetie, please, never kiss him in front of me."

"You didn't have to watch." Jacob says.

"Watch your mouth pup!" I say.

I turn to Edward, "Good job breaking them apart," I pat him on the back and walk away.

I am walking past the teacups and The Mad Hatter Store when I get a text.

**Out For Stealing!**

Dang that girl is fast! That was only about an hour.

Some one swears in the Mad Hatter store. Which you guessed it only sells hats!

Jasper is in there. A hat in one hand, and his phone in the other.

I guess he was trying to get kicked out by stealing.

I laugh at him and he sticks his tongue out at me.

I walk away.

I finally know what I am going to do.

I head towards the castle. Not many people know this, but there is an attraction inside the castle.

"The Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough"

I walk inside the entrance.

It's dark in here.

I find the perfect place to hide. Right behind a corner where people have to turn.

My first victim approaches.

It's a family of three. When they turn the corner I scream, "Boo!"

"You sicko" The mom yells.

Yes I am. If some one scared me like this… Wow I would hate it.

More people are coming. I get quiet. This is really easy, especially because I don't have to breathe.

Again I scare the people and get yelled at.

I hope a guard comes quickly. I hate scaring the little kids.

I have to scare a couple more groups of people then the guard comes.

Hey it Arttie!

"Oh it's you."

He ushers me out of the walkthrough and to a door marked "Staff only".

We go to a prison like room.

The head of security jokes. "Wow, Arttie. Two in one day. I'm going to have to raise your pay."

Bella must have been captured by the same person.

I fill out all the forms with a fake name.

Once I am escorted through the back of the park I send a text to my family.

**Kicked out for scaring kids/adults on a ride.**

**No copying suckers!**

Bella probably went shopping. I am going to have to find her. Her scent isn't that old.

I find her in Disney Vault 28.

"Hey Bella, Can you use a shopping buddy."

"Definitely. Tell me how you got out."

I start to explain my adventure through the park when we leave the store.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**Make sure to tell me your favorite ride so I can incorporate it in the story!**


	5. RenesmeeNessie

**Hello sorry it took so long for me to update! (Again)**

**A/N: I just wanted everyone to know that this story takes place after breaking dawn, but I'm not sure how many years later. Nessie is a teenager, or at least looks like one. I'm thinking it might be like eleven years or something after breaking dawn. I know that she is older than seven years old. Any I hope that clears some things up. Any more questions feel free to ask!**

**Renesmee / Nessie POV**

I love everything Disney! I can't believe we are actually in Disneyland! I have only ever been to Disney World and that was years ago.

I really hope no one is caught as who they really are. I really want us all to be able to come back next time.

When I was younger my parents took me to Disney world and my favorite ride was Space Mountain. Jake said he will take me as soon as we get inside the park.

As we enter the park I hear the squeals of little children who are having the time of their lives.

We pass the Matter Horn on our way to Tomorrow Land.

"Jake I want to go on that ride next"

"Okay, but before that we should go on the Buzz light-year ride because it is in tomorrow land. But I promise we can go on the Matter Horn." He says to me.

"Okay," I skip off.

The line is so long! Jake wants us to cut ahead and cut in front off some one. But that would be rude.

We can wait. Neither one of us is going to die anytime soon.

"Finally!" The line starts to move. It hasn't moved for five minutes.

"Jake have you ever been here before?" I ask to pass some time.

"I think so. I can't remember. I think I came here when I was really young with my family."

"What! How can you not remember if you have been to Disneyland?" I look at him like he is crazy. "If it were me, I would remember like crazy."

"Well we don't all have photographic memories," Jake jokes.

We continue to talk and before you know it we are in the front of the line waiting for our space-pod-thingy.

Jacob barely fits in the car. We stall the line because they have to make sure he won't fall out.

Once we are traveling through space, Jake starts to laugh. I look at him.

"Your…skin…skin...is bouncing the...lights." He says between laughs. I look at my arms and see that the lights are bouncing off of my pale skin.

At the end of the ride we are going through a tunnel where lights are flashing. Jacob tells me to make a funny face.

I do and a big white flash appears. I wonder what that was.

We get off the ride and head towards the exit.

There are screens that show you a picture.

The picture is of us, in our car. Jake and I are making silly faces. I laugh and take a picture of it with my phone.

Then he drags be to buzz light year.

That was a great ride. I really enjoyed it. I was ranked a first class ranger. I was better than Jake! Aunt Rosalie is going to love that!

Then it was my turn to drag Jacob back to the Matter Horn.

The Matter Horn wasn't a bad ride. It was fun, but the abominable snowman was a little cheesy.

When we get off Jake says, "Come on we better try and find a way to get kicked out."

"I have the perfect plan."

I drag him over to an area where there are a lot of little kids.

"You don't see my dad do you?"

"No…What are we doing?"

I sand on my tippy-toes and bring his head down to mine. I start to kiss him and he kisses me back.

I'm glad my dad isn't around he would break us apart and then we wouldn't be able to get kicked out.

It seems like we are kissing for hours. But, then we are broken apart with some force.

Dad.

There is a security officer near by.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Dad says to Jacob.

"Dad, relax. I was the one who started it." I tell him.

Rosalie walks over to us. Where did she come from?

"She is right. She definitely started it. I was about to puke. Sweetie, please, never kiss him in front of me, again." Was she watching?

"You didn't have to watch." Jacob says.

"Watch your mouth pup!" She says.

She turns to Edward, "Good job breaking them apart," She pats him on the back and walks away.

"Dad really, did you break us apart because we were kissing or was it because you knew we were going to kicked out first because we were kissing."

"Renesmee-" All of our phones go off saying we got a text.

**Out For Stealing**

Great mom is already out.

"Wow she is good." Jacob says.

"Shut it" dad says.

He walks away. We sit and decide of what to do next.

"Want to go on another ride?" Jake asks.

"Sure."

"Well, if you go, Jasper is going with."

"Dad I don't need a supervisor." I tell him as he walks over with Jasper.

"Doesn't matter he is going to go with you."

I think about this. Maybe we could ditch Jasper.

"Fine, we are going to go on It's a Small World next." I tell uncle Jasper.

"What?" I can tell Jacob hates that ride.

"Yep let's go."

I pull Jake's and Jasper's arms as I walk towards the ride.

Once we ditch my dad, I let go of Jasper's arm and show Jake what I'm thinking. We will ditch jasper once this ride ends.

When we are in line for it's a small world we all get a text.

It's from Rosalie:

**Kicked out for scaring kids/adults on a ride**

**No copying Suckers!**

I have the best idea!

I'm going too get kicked out on this ride, but Jake and Jasper won't be able to because they are copying.

We board the boat. And we begin our ride through the world.

I hear the song before I see the dolls.

Jasper is letting out a wave of anger. I can tell he really hate this ride. I think everyone in my family actually hates this song.

Are boat stops half-way through the ride. The song keeps repeating itself and I know Jasper is a bout to blow.

I think now is my chance to escape.

"Well I'm going to go. Don't follow me Jasper."

I stand up gracefully so the boat doesn't rock.

"Hey what are you doing sit down!" one of the other passengers tells me.

I make a small leap to the walkway thing where the dolls are. I hear Jacob stand up behind me and jump across the small part of water. He must think it is time for us to ditch Jasper.

An alarm sounds and the dolls stop moving. A security guard runs over.

Hey! I think it is the same one who was around when Jake and I were making out.

"Miss, you can't leave the boat while the ride is in session."

"I'm sorry but I really have to go to the bathroom. And the ride was stopped when I stood up. We weren't moving."

He turns to Jake, "What are you doing out of the boat?"

"I um wanted to make sure she got to the bathroom safely."

"I'm not sure why he is following me. If anyone else did it would be copying." I shoot a look at Jasper to make sure he won't follow us.

"Alright follow me, you two." The guard says.

He leads us behind one of the scenes to where there is a door.

We walk through it and he push a button. I hear the dolls move again.

"I am going to have to take the two of you to security to sort this whole mess out."

"Can we stop at the bathroom first?" I say to keep up the act.

"Fine."

He leads us to another door labeled security.

"Whoa, busy day today Artie" I man sitting at a desk says to the security guard, Artie, leading us in.

"Yeah Mike. These two decided to ditch Small World before the ride ended."

"Well the ride can get a little boring" Mike jokes.

"Tell me about it. I don't know how the workers stand it." Artie says. "Anyway I saw these two making out earlier so I have to write them up."

"Just because you're jealous you can't write them up" Mike whispers to Artie, but using are super hearing Jake and I hear all of it.

"I'm not jealous. It was in front of Dumbo. Some guy broke them up."

"Alright, alright. Let's fill out the forms and kick them out."

I fill out the form with a fake name, Amanda Fickle. I'm sorry if anyone actually has this name.

Jake used Paul Lahote. When Paul finds out there might be a fight.

"I'll just have him go to Disneyworld instead." Jake tells me.

After the forms are all filled out Artie leads us to a secret park exit.

We pass some storage rooms marked costumes. I bet Alice would love to be in there.

I text my mom and Rosalie that I'm getting kicked out along with Jake. I tell them to meet us at the exit.

I also send a text to the other people in my family that are still left in the park:

**I got off a ride the wrong time so I was kicked out.**

As we pass through the gate, Aunt Rosalie and my mom show up.

"Hey Artie," they say.

He looks shocked. I'm not sure if it is because they are stunningly beautiful, or if it is because we all know each other.

"So, what happened?" mom asked.

"Nessie started our escape. We were riding Small world when she stood up and got off the boat."

"What? Are you okay?" My mother asked.

"Of course! Nothing happened."

"Well Jacob, pay up." Aunt Rosie says.

"What? Why?"

"You cheated. You copied how Renesmee got kicked out."

"Oh she right Jake sorry. You have to pay up," My mom says.

"It's not five yet. What if he goes back in and gets another shot?" I suggest.

It is kind of my fault that I didn't tell him what I was doing.

"Fine, but if you are the last person out-" Mom starts.

"You have to buy everyone an extra souvenir." Rosalie

"Great," he says sarcastically and he jogs over to the ticket booth to buy another ticket.

"Well now that he is taken care of, let' get back to shopping" Rosalie says.

"Can we go to Little-Miss-Match?" I saw this store on our way through Down Town Disney.

"Lead the way," Mom says.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry that I have been taking so long to update.**

**Keep Review please!**

**I need help on deciding which mountain Emmett should climb:**

**Big Thunder Mountain Railroad,**

**Splash Mountain,**

**Or**

**Matter Horn**


	6. Emmett

**Sorry! I really am. Writers block.**

**Now that it is summer I hope to update more. But If I get more writers block then…**

DISNEYLAND!

Here I am allowed to act like a kid. Rosalie can't hit me here unless I act like a baby.

Disney just started making shows when I was turned so I was never able to go as a real kid.

I love the roller coasters here. They aren't as scary as the ones at Six Flags or any of the other amusement parks, but they are classic.

Jasper and I are headed to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Well at least I am. Since there are no teams I'm not really sure where Jasper is headed.

When we reach Frontier Land I ask Jasper if he wants to ride Big Thunder Mountain Railroad with me.

I get him to say yes and we head towards the ride.

"So how do you plan on getting kicked out?" I ask him. We have a thirty minute wait.

"I don't know yet. How 'bout you"

"I never give away my secrets."

"Fine" He stopped talking to me.

When we get to the front of the line we are offered the choice of sitting in the front or the back.

I want to sit in the front, but Jasper wants to sit in the back.

"The back is way cooler. It feels like you are in the air longer" He explains to me.

The person working the line said we had to either go in the back or get out of line because we were causing a commotion.

We went to the back.

Jasper was happy. I guess I was too because I was riding the ride.

"Ahhhahhhh!" Jasper and I are screaming like little kids through out the entire ride.

At the end we got some strange looks from parents.

"Lighten up ma'am" Jasper told one lady who said she lost her eardrums.

I told Jasper that I wanted to ride Splash Mountain next.

He said he had to go. BABY! He didn't want to get wet.

Before he left me we got Bella's text.

"Shit!" I wanted to get kicked out first.

A dad came over to me and told me to "watch my tongue".

I stuck out my tongue and started to look at it.

Then he told me some words that should not be repeated and walked away.

I got into the splash mountain line with my tongue back in my mouth.

After ten minutes in line Rosalie texts my saying she just got kicked out. Damn I'm slow.

"Sorry for the wait. It looks like Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox have been causing some trouble down the Bayou. We will continue loading Thank you for your patience."

Great now I will be here for even longer.

At least now I know what I am going to do to get kicked out of Disneyland. I am going to cause some trouble down in the Bayou.

Right before I load the raft I get Nessie's Text.

I'm kind of getting kicked out the same way she did.

Oh well My idea is so much better.

After we climb a couple hills I plan on where to jump out.

I jump out of the raft when we are circling the top out side.

"Hey what are you doing" Someone in the raft shouts.

I ignore them and keep climbing. I want to reach the tree thingy at the top.

People on the ground see me and begin to scream.

Cast members run to the bottom of Splash Mountain.

I keep climbing to the top because it is a dream of mine.

At the top feel a sense of accomplishment.

Now how do I get back down?

I didn't think this part through. I could jump but then people will wonder how I survived and then I will have to explain that I am a vampire with superpowers.

I hear a raft coming with only three people in it.

I slide into the empty spot in the back. And go down the plunge.

At the end of the ride security guards are waiting for me.

I get out of the raft and walk with them nicely to the head quarters.

"Please sit in here" They lead me to a cell.

_No! This is not getting kicked out!_

"We are having a doctor come in to look at you." One of the officers says.

"There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Yes there is. Incase you forgot this you just climbed Splash Mountain"

"Couldn't you just kick me out and let the rest of the world handle me?" I ask.

"No, of course not." One says.

"You are a Disney Problem" another says.

"When can I leave?"

"Later."

Damn. This is not what I wanted. I need to get kicked out.

**Please Review!**


	7. Edward

**Edward POV**

I'm on the train heading to Tomorrow-land. Alice and Rosalie are on the train with me. Rosalie is getting off the train in New Orleans Square but Alice is staying on with me and getting off where I am.

I don't really like Disneyland, but I have to admit the rides are better here than in Walt Disney World.

Personally I like Six Flags and Universal Parks better. They have more Thriller rides which I really like. Emmett and Jasper find that funny.

I came here before I met Bella. I had to take Emmett because he gets crazy here.

Bella and I went with Renesmee to Walt Disney World when she was a little girl. She loved it.

"The Train is now entering New Orleans please remain seated with all arms and legs inside the train car until we come to a complete stop and the conductor opens the door to the train car." A speaker said.

"Bye," said Rosalie as she stepped off the car.

A little girl came onto the car with her family.

"You look like an evil Tinkerbelle. But she isn't really evil so you shouldn't dress like that." The girl said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I really am evil." Alice growled at the girl and made her hands into claws.

The little girl screamed and ran over to her mom who was in the row in front of us but down a little.

Alice isn't very good with kids. Rosalie is much better.

We make another stop at Mickey's ToonTown fair where the little girl and her family got off.

"Sorry folks, we have to make a short pause in the ride. The other engine is having some trouble. We will be moving in a few minutes" The speaker guy said.

"Well at least we have a view" I joke to Alice. We are in the middle of nowhere. There are trees all around us.

"We could leave," Alice suggest

"No we can't/. There are to many people around."

"Whatever."

"Alright folks here we go please remain seated until we get into the station at Tomorrow land." He train began to move.

In tomorrow land Alice and I split. I head towards Fantasyland and she was headed towards The Carousel of Progress.

When I enter Fantasyland, I hear laughter. I listen closer and I realize that it is Nessie and Jacob.

I walk closer to their laughs.

I see them making out. In a public place!

That Mutt!

A security guard named Artie is on his way over to break them up. But I want to be the one who does it so I say to him, "Arttie, you can head back to your post. I have these two under control."

I grab Jacob shoulder and push him away from my daughter.

"Don't ever touch here again."

_Really, dad? I though you were okay with us._

"Dad, relax. I was the one who started it." My daughter told me.

Rosalie came over to us and said, "She is right. She definitely started it. I was about to puke. Sweetie, please, never kiss him in front of me."

"You didn't have to watch," Jake smarts off to her. He is right. Why was she watching?

_Bitch_, Rosalie thinks.

"Watch your mouth pup." I say even though he was right. She is his elder he should respect her. I can't believe I just thought that. I'm so glad Rosalie can't read my mind.

Rosalie pats my back and says, "Good job breaking them apart." She walks away.

"Dad really, did you break us apart because we were kissing or was it because you knew we were going to be kicked out first because we were kissing?"

"Renesemee-" I started but then all of our phones went off.

**Out for stealing**

Great my wife is out before me.

"Wow she is good." Jacob says.

"Shut it," I tell him

I hear Jasper's thoughts near by so I walk away from Jacob and Nessie to get him.

"Jasper, come with me." I grab his arm and pull him out of the gift store he was in and bring him to Nessie.

I tell them that Jasper is going to be their chaperone.

Nessie decides that they are going on Small world next. I need to gte put of there the song is so annoying.

It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world.

ARRRGGGG!

I hate that song.

As I wander around the park.  
I get texts from Rosalie and Nessie saying they are both out. I have to get my butt into action.

I see an unattended bag. I know I am supposed to turn it I but nothing in here will hurt me.

I open the zipper and see a uniform. Oh a janitors uniform. The perfect plan forms in my mind.

I grab the uniform and change.

I walk to the nearest men's washroom and say, "Sorry everyone this wash room needs to be shut down immediately. There is a pluming problem and we need all guests evacuated.

Most of the men run pout of there. Some have to be ushered out.

After everyone is out I grab some out of order tape form he janitor's room in the bathroom, close the outer door and wrap it with the tape.

Off to the next bathroom.

After I finish the bathroom in frontier land I hear some screams.

I look to where one lady is pointing.

I see Emmett climbing Splash Mountain. That is really a good idea.

Oh well mine is better.

"There he is."

"sir come with me." Some security guard named Arttie grabs my arm and leads me to a staff only door.

Hey this guy looks like the Arttie from earlier when I had they whole thing with Jacob and Nessie kissing.

Apparently some guy went to security and told them what I was doing.

When I get to the security office, I see Emmett in bars.

"What's with this one?" Another officer said.

"Shutting down bathrooms."

"Really wow." Emmett said.

I didn't say anything to him. I didn't want the guards to think I was with him.

"Please sign out these forms, and then you can go."

I though I was going to be put in Disney jail. Guess not.

"What! Why can't I leave?" Emmett yells.

"The doctor isn't here yet."

"Why does he need a doctor?" I ask as I hand back the forms.

"Climbed Splash Mountain. Not stable in the mind."

"Yeah I don't think he is either."

_Stupid butt. Sorry, I mean, please help me out! _Emmett thinks

"No you called me stupid butt" I whisper only so Emmett can hear.

"This way please." Arttie leads me out.

"You can't re-enter the park and please leave the premises."

**Out for shutting down bathrooms!**

I texted everyone and then headed to Downtown Disney where the girls will be because they will probably be shopping.

Maybe I don't want to meet them yet. They would want me to hold their bags.

**Thanks for reading. This is one of my better updates. Quicker.**

**Please review!**


	8. Jacob

**AN:/ Sorry it took me so long to update. my old computer had something wrong with the hard drive. All my saved work was deleted. I was working on a laptop form the 80s so that could be why. Anyway I'm writing this off of my friend's computer so it might take a while for me to update again because I want to write it on my own computer. (I am going shopping for 1 tomorrow night!)**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything Twilight or Disney!**

**Jacob POV**

If I didn't love Nessie so much I would kill her.

All day she was only trying to get herself kicked out. She was using me.

Why is this line so long? It is two in the afternoon shouldn't the rush to enter the park be over?

Finally I'm in. Okay. I don't need to go on any rides I just need to get kicked out. I don't have enough money to pay for the whole vacation. I have more money since I have been living with the Cullen's but I am still not a gazillionaire like them.

I have no idea of what I am going to do.

"I can't believe that man"

"I hope he is okay. He must not be right in his mind. Who is crazy enough to climb a fake mountain?"

Wait did I hear them right? Some guy was climbing a mountain? It must be Emmett. No one else would do that.

Dang it! Why didn't I think of that?

"Excuse me sir, we need to rope off this area for the parade," One of the workers tells me.

"What Parade?" I ask.

"The Magical Memory Parade starts at five. We need to rope of the area so no one gets hurt."

"Great. Thanks." I check my watch. I still have ten minutes until the parade starts.

I need a map. I run to the front and grab one. Okay, the parade starts by It's a Small World.

Bzzzzzz!

Damn a text.

From Edward? I thought Emmett was the one climbing Splash Mountain.

I check what the text says. If Edward is out for closing down restrooms, where is Emmett?

I hope he didn't get caught. Then he would be so pissed.

I start walking to where the parade starts.

There is a big blue gate. There are no workers by it but I am sure that it where the parade starts.

I guess the easiest way to get kicked out is by not listening to one of the workers. If I stand in front of the gate then I am sure to be yelled at.

After two minuets no one comes. I will feel so stupid if this doesn't work.

"Wait hold on. We aren't ready yet. Some guy is standing in front of big blue" I hear a worker say. Yes! I am so going to get kicked out.

"Sir I need you to move. The parade is about to begin and you are in the way."

I don't respond.

The man taps me on my shoulder.

"Sir if you could please move. You can watch the parade from the curb."

I shake my head.

"Can you hear me?"

I nod.

"Great! Can you move?"

"No I need to be here."

"Sir, if you don't move I will have to report you to security and have you removed from the premises."

"You can do that, but I'm not moving."

He talks into his walkie-talkie. "The man by the big blue isn't moving. I need back up."

Two minutes later and I still haven't moved. The guy is still next to me. Two guards are walking towards us.

"What took you so long? The parade starts in one minute! The parade hasn't started late in five years!" The man next to me said to the guards approaching.

"Sorry today has been a crazy day. Did you hear about the guy who climbed Splash Mountain? We are-"

"I don't care! Remove this man!"

"Whatever. Sir Can you please move?"

"No."

"You have to. If you don't move now you will be banned from the park for a whole year."

"Okay." The two guards lead me to a secret door where we meet another guard named Arttie.

"I'll take him fellas." Arttie says.

"Great, see ya later."

Artie takes me down a hallway and then another.

We enter a room where there is a pair of desks. Some file cabinets and a small cell. Ha! Emmett is locked in the cell.

"Another one, Arttie? Wow you are on fire today." A man behind one of the desks says.

"He was in the way of the parade. What else could I do?" What is this guy talking about? He didn't catch me.

"Please fill out these forms and then you can be on your way."

"What about me? Why can't I leave yet?" Emmett asks.

"The doctor is entering the park as I speak." The guy behind the desk says.

I fill out the forms. I said I was Alex Wolffe from North Dakota. I said I came from a city called Westcherden-Ville. There probably isn't even a city with that name in this country.

Oh well. I just need to get out of here.

"Thank you Mr. Wolffe." Arttie says. He starts to escort me out when a really hot chick comes in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Emma Wezzerburn. I'm here for some mental patient." She says.

"Over here."

"Wow he is kind of hot." The Dr. mutters. But Emmett and I both heard her. Lucky him he will be able to flirt his way out. At least I will be out before him.

"Thank you for visiting Disneyland. Please don't come back!" Arttie says.

**The easiest way 2 get kicked out of somewhere is 2 not follow orders.**

**I got out by ignoring one of the workers.**

I put it in simpler form for Emmett.

Well I guess I could look in all the shops and try to find my family, but then I would have to carry shopping bags. Poor Eddie.

I'm going to go get a drink. Maybe I'll see them later.

**AN:/ Sorry this chapter was so short, but we already knew what Jake was doing before this part when he was with Nessie, so I didn't feel like repeating that.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Emmett again

**AN: I just wanted to clear some things up on how Bella got kicked out. The store worker thought Bella was stealing so she was kicked out. She really didn't take anything though.**

**Emmett POV**

Why am I the only one getting 'mental help'?

At least Jasper hasn't gotten out yet. It would be torture if he got out before me. I would have to live him bragging for ever. I probably won't ever get back at him because we probably will never have this challenge again.

The lady doctor is talking to the police chief across the room. Jake thinks she is cute, but she is nothing to my Rosalie.

Oh I want to get out of here!

I should probably come with a plan on how to get out of here. I better one then my first plan because that is how I got in here. Of course I will never tell anyone that. It was a brilliant idea but Disney feels like they have to take care of me. If I was at six flags I would probably be gone by now.

So I could just break the bars and run but then my family might think it was cheating since the gaurds never said the words "You're kicked out" or "leave and don't come back".

I wish I had a super power so I would be able to get out more quickly.

Is it more quickly or more quicker. –ly or –er. Hmm.

Wait! Stop!

I need to focus on getting out of here I can have a grammar lesson later.

Ha! Like I would pay attention.

She is walking over here. I guess I will just have to flirt my way out.

She doesn't have a ring on her finger which is a good sign.

"Come this way" They tie my hands behind my backand lead me to a small room off of the right side of the main room.

Inside is a table with two chairs on opposite sides.

She sits in one and the guard puts me in the other.

"I got it from here" She tells the guard.

"Now mr-"

"Rosenburger" I suggest.

"Mr. Roenburger, I am Nicole Smithe a phycyatrist hired by Disney corporations. I came here today because Disney believs you have a mental issue. Please answer a few questions truthfully."

"Sure thing beautiful" I answer.

"Do you take any prescribed medicine?" Damn. She didn't take up on my charm I must try harder.

"No".

"Have you taken any drugs today? Illegal or over the counter?"

"No."

"Do you have any medical conditions?"

"Not currently" I say with a grin.

"In the past?"

"I was mauled by a bear."

"And you survived!"  
She sounds shocked. Can't she see how buff I am? I totally made it through. (With Rosie's help).

"Of course," I reply "The thought of meeting you saved me".

"Flattery will not help you here, Mr. Rosenburger"

"Please can me, Edward" I say thinking of the worst name possible. I am so glad Eddie isn't here to hear my thoughts.

She continues, "Have you eaten today?"

"Yes". This morning I went out hunting. I had some deer. It wasn't the best.

"Did you come to Disney in a group or solo?"

"In a group but we split up right after we arrived."

"Why was that?"

"I didn't want to be with them only you. When I get out of here do you want to go on a date?"

"Mr. Rosenburger, I want to keep this strictly professional."

"I agree. Right now it's business. Tonight we can relax. Would you like to go to the house of blues? I will be there. We can dance the night away."

"Was climbing out of the raft impulse or planned?"

""Planned, but I wasn't sure what mountain I was going to climb yet."

"Why was it planned? Were you trying to commit suicide?"

"If I wanted to commit suicide I would be dead right know. Why would I take my life at the most happiest place on earth?"

She continues to ask me question for another twenty minuets, but I spaced out because she wasn't into by flirting.

I really need to get out of here. I have to beat jasper. Not to mention Alice.

I can't believe I am this far back already. My niece got out before me!

"I give up! I can't find anything."

Artie comes in and takes me ways. Finally I sign papers saying I will not come back. They take my picture and say I can never ride Splash Mountain again. But If I am never allowed into the park again, how am I able to ride on of the rides?

Finally I am let out.

"Finally I am out" I send to all my family. Then I remember I should send a reason why so Jasper doesn't copy me.

"Don't climb Splash Mountain. I was in the holding cell forever."

**Sorry for the delay. School.**


	10. Alice

**Hello! Guess what! I might be going to Disneyland for thanksgiving! yay!**

**I still don't own anything twilight or disney.**

**Enjoy!**

This dare is going to be so much fun!

I wonder what time the fireworks will be tonight.

Oh, after ten. To bad I really wanted to watch them with jasper. Next week we will. Especially since we don't need any sleep.

I get on the train and Rosalie and Edward follow me on. I wonder what they are going to do to get kicked out.

Would it be cheating if I looked into the future?

"Yes Alice it would be" Edward says.

"But it would help you too"

"I'm not a cheater" He retorts.

We are silent as we approach the next stop. Rosalie gets off leaving me and Edward alone.

A little girl came onto the car with her family.

"You look like an evil Tinkerbelle. But she isn't really evil so you shouldn't dress like that." The girl said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I really am evil" I growl at the girl and make my hands into claws.

The little girl screamed and ran over to her mom who was in the row in front of us but down a little.

We make another stop at Mickey's Toontown fair where the little girl and her family got off.

"Sorry folks, we have to make a short pause in the ride. The other engine is having some trouble. We will be moving in a few minutes" The speaker guy said.

"Well at least we have a view" Edward jokes. We are in the middle of nowhere. There are trees all around us.

"We could leave," I suggest

"No we can't. There are too many people around." He says. I do have a super power. Well I guess we both do, but mine is so cooler. We get off here if we really wanted to.

"Whatever." I say.

"Alright folks here we go please remain seated until we get into the station at Tomorrow land." He train began to move.

Edward and I both get off the train at Tomorrow land but we head in different directions.

I'm going to the cars. Even though they aren't as fast as our ones from home they are still a classic and everyone deserves a ride on them.

While waiting in line a get a text from Bella saying she is out.

Just after I start the gas for the car I get a text from Rosalie saying she got kicked out.

Wow the wait for the cars took forever. But it was a fun ride.

One time I came to the park and it was just me and jasper. He kept bumping into me even though there is a sign that says no bumping.

He bumped into me when we were supposed to unload and the staff member got mad at me for hitting the car in front of mine. Not at Jasper. That would be a good way to get kicked out, but I wasn't kicked out last time so it probably won't work now.

There aren't very many good stores in tomorrow land to shop at but I will still go check them out.

Nope. Nothing good. I like the stores in Fantasyland much better. I think I will go there next.

I wonder who will be kicked out next. I sit on an empty bench and try to search for the future. I have gotten a lot better at searching for a certain thing. This time it's not working. Jacob or Nessie must be getting kicked out next. Grrr. Why do they have to be so different?

I wander around for the next hour.

I get some looks for being dressed as a "scary" Tinkerbelle. I guess I could have dressed up like a "scary" Alice in Wonderland. But then that would make me feel bad because I think my parents name me because of her.

I see Jasper in frontier land. I sneak up behind him(well not really because no one can sneak up on him). And I whisper "Hey cowboy" in his hear.

He turns around and says, "Howdy darling"

"Jazzy do you want to watch the parade with me? It starts in five minutes."

"Anything for you"

We head over to the parade rout and sit down on an empty curb in front of a gift shop in Main Street.

"So how has your day been?" He asks me.

"Good nothing to bad."

"That's good. Mine was okay. I went on Big Thunder Mountain railroad with Emmett."

"Oh yeah I heard he climbed Splash mountain."

"Hey alice the parade was supposed to start three minutes ago. Can you see what's taking so long?"

"Why do you not want to be hear?"

"No I do I just want to make sure there is actually a parade."

"Of course there is. Do you not see all the people around us?"

"I only see you."

"How sweet, I'll check"

I try to see why the parade wasn't started yet. Or when will it start but all I'm getting is fuzziness.

"Jacob" I tell my husband.

"Oh that mutt. I wanted to watch the parade with my beautiful wife and he messed up everything."

I giggle.

"You know he will probably get kicked out be fore us."

"Who cares? As long as I get to spend some time with you."

Neither one of us mentions that if Jacob gets kicked out know one of us will end up with the bill. Wait I forgot about Emmett. He hasn't been kicked out yet. Maybe he will get the bill.

Finally the parade starts. I snuggle into Jasper's arms.

The parade was good, but now I have to go.

I give a quick kiss to jasper and then run away.

I still have to figure out how I'm going to get kicked out.

I have five hours. Hmm.

I slow down at the tea cups. Maybe they could help me.

I get Emmett's text that he is finally out.

No tea cups are too much in the open. I head around to where the Alice and Wonderland ride is. I break the lock on the staff door and sneak in.

There is a cabinet full of switches and buttons. I start pressing random ones, not sure what I am doing. I hear scrams coming from the ride above me.

I keep pressing buttons.

Soon I hear someone knocking on the door.

I let them in.

"I need you to stop what you are doing and come with me. You are a hazard to the guests."

I follow the man. He leads me to another door that's apart of the castle. We head down some steps into a larger hallway.

Finally we enter a security room.

I fill out the forms and then I a kicked out.

I'm not really sure what to send in the text because I am not really sure What I did to the ride. I send:

**Kicked out for messing up the controls of a ride.**

I change out of my costume at a local gift shop and put on a pair of jeans a Minnie mouse shirt.

Now I have to go find my family, which isn't too hard. I see three ladies shopping and three men carrying a boatload of bags just ahead of me. I catch up to them and then we all begin to shop.

**I hoped you like it. Please review!**


	11. JASPER

**I was re-reading the story and I realized that I got some of the facts wrong. Jasper was supposed to be near Bella when she got kicked out. But then I wrote that he was with Emmett. I'm just going to keep him with Emmett for the rest of the story.**

**Jasper POV**

"I think we should make a new rule," I say.

"What is it?" Bella asks.

"Once someone gets kicked out you can't do what they just did to get kicked out." I tell them.

"So, no copying," Jake says.

"Yeah…" Why didn't I just say that? That makes it so much easier to explain.

"Sounds fair, I mean I will get kicked out first." Emmett says.

He can think what he wants, but I will be the first one kicked out.

Once we got into the park Emmett and I headed off to Frontier land. I love it here. I'm the best at the shooting because of my background.

"Hey do you want to ride Big thunder Mountain Railroad?" Emmett asks me.

"Sure" I still have to come up with a plan on how to get kicked out.

"So how do you plan on getting kicked out?" he asks me. We have a thirty minute wait.

"I don't know yet. How 'bout you" I say.

"I never give away my secrets."

"Fine" I stopped talking to him.

When we get to the front of the line we are offered the choice of sitting in the front or the back.

I wan to sit in the front but Emmett wants to sit in the back.

"The back is way cooler. It feels like you are in the air longer" I tell him.

The person working the line said we had to either go in the back or get out of line because we were causing a commotion.

We went to the back.

I am so happy I won the argument.

"Ahhhahhhh!" Emmett and I are screaming like little kids through out the entire ride.

At the end we got some strange looks from parents.

"Lighten up ma'am" I told one lady who said she lost her eardrums.

"Emmett I should really go"

"I think you are just too chicken to get wet"

"No I really-"

BZZZZ!

Our phones go off. Bella is already out. Before Emmett could respond I run.

I slow down in Fantasyland where I see Edward, Jake and Nessie.

Oh no Edward is coming over here.

I am being forced to babysit Nessie and her boyfriend/mutt.

"Fine, we are going to go on It's a Small World next." Renesmee tells me.

"What?" I can tell Jacob hates that ride.

"Yep let's go."

Nessie pulls me and Jacob toward the ride.

Rosalie texts us while we are in line.

I hear the song before I see the dolls.

I hate this ride. The song is so annoying. At least I'm not Edward. I am glad that I don't hear the song 24/7 after riding it. Wait I do! Stupid Emmett.

I begin to send out a wave of anger.

The boats begin to slow down. They stop half-way through the ride. The song keeps repeating and repeating itself. I am about to blow.

"Well I'm going to go. Don't follow me Jasper." Nessie says. She stands up with out rocking the boat.

"Hey what are you doing sit down!" one of the other passengers yells.

Nessie leaps across the small sliver of water. Jacob gets up and follows her.

An alarm sounds and the dolls stop moving. A security guard runs over.

"Miss, you can't leave the boat while the ride is in session."

"I'm sorry but I really have to go to the bathroom. And the ride was stopped when I stood up. We weren't moving."

He turns to Jake, "What are you doing out of the boat?"

"I um wanted to make sure she got to the bathroom safely."

"I'm not sure why he is following me. If anyone else did it would be copying." She shoots a look at me to make sure I won't follow them.

"Alright follow me, you two." The guard says.

Great no Edward is going to be mad at me.

At least the music stopped.

"It's a small, small world!"

DAMN!

I am walking through Tomorrow land when I hear a security guards walkie-talkie going off because some psycho was climbing Splash Mountain.

I ran to Emmett going down the giant drop.

I see the security guards escorting a happy Emmett away.

Twenty minutes later I get a text from…Edward?

What happened to Emmett?

I heard Alice sneaking up on me, but I'll let her have her fun.

"Hey cowboy" she whispers in my ear.

I turn around and say "Howdy darling" I snake my arms around her tiny waste.

"Jazzy do you want to watch the parade with me? It starts in five minutes."

"Anything for you"

We head over to the parade rout and sit down on an empty curb in front of a gift shop in Main Street.

"So how has your day been?" I ask her

"Good nothing to bad."

"That's good. Mine was okay. I went on Big Thunder Mountain railroad with Emmett."

"Oh yeah I heard he climbed Splash mountain." What does she mean heard? Didn't she see him before he did that? Whatever. I still love her.

Wait we have been here for longer then five minutes.

"Hey Alice the parade was supposed to start three minutes ago. Can you see what's taking so long?"

"Why do you not want to be here?"

"No I do I just want to make sure there is actually a parade." I kiss her cheek.

"Of course there is. Do you not see all the people around us?"

"I only see you."

"How sweet, I'll check"

"Jacob" She tells me. She must not be able to see the future.

"Oh that mutt. I wanted to watch the parade with my beautiful wife and he messed up everything."

She giggles.

"You know he will probably get kicked out be fore us."

"Who cares? As long as I get to spend some time with you."

Finally the parade starts. Alice snuggles closer to me and I hold her tighter.

As soon as the parade is over Alice kisses me on the cheeks and then runs away.

Alright well I guess I should find away to get kicked out.

I'm wandering around when I get Emmett's and Alice's texts that they are both kicked out.

I still have two hours until I am stuck with the bill.

How can I be kicked out?

Friends!

Last night Emmett and I were watching Friends.

I forget which one it was but I remember that Ross was kicked out for doing it with some chick in it's a small world.

I'll do that… but not all the way.

I get in It's a small world line for the second time.

I text Alice "I love only you" She will see what I am doing. And I don't want to break her.

There is a group of girls in front of me. I start talking to them. They all seem pretty ditzy.

We are all put into a boat together along with a family of three.

The ride stops in the first scene.

"Please stay inside the boat. There has been a disturbance up ahead."

After a couple minutes, I turn to the girl next to me.

"Hey do you want to get out of here?"

She nods her head.

I stand up.

"No we get leave" She says. What? I need her help to get kicked out.

"Fine. Come here."

I send lust to her. She sits on top of my and starts to kiss my neck. Eww! She is really grossing me out. I'm going to have to take a shower after this.

"Hey cut that out" The dad yells.

He starts yelling at us but the girl doesn't stop.

Soon a security guard comes over and escorts me and the girl off the ride.

We both fill out papers and we are both kicked out of the park for causing a disturbance of public display of affection.

Alice is at the gate.

She slaps the girl and then she slaps me.

"Why in hell did you do that for?" She yells.

"I had to get kicked out. I didn't want to get stuck with the bill" I tell her.

"You are such an idiot. The rules were who ever was the last in the park had to pay. You were the last one in the park so now you have to pay. And don't even think of using my money!"

"Alice. I love you. I didn't touch her. I am so sorry I forgot the rules." I wish I could send her a wave of forgiveness, but hat would only make her hate me more.

"We can make up later." She says, "Right now I need you to hold my bags."

"Yes ma'am"

We meet up with the rest of my family.

I hope they bought everything now so I won't have to pay too much next time.

NEXT VISIT

Third Person

"I can't believe we are here" Nessie squeals.

"We were just here last month." Jacob tells her.

"I know but this time we are a family."

Artie is doing his morning rounds at the front gate when he sees a group of people banned for life.

"Excuse me; I need al the men of your party to follow me." Artie says.

Rosalie notices that his name tag says "Artie, Senior Security"

"Why do you need them?' Bella asks.

"These men look similar to guests that were kicked out last month. We need to check to make sure they are not the same criminals. If they are not they will be escorted back to your party. But I need them to all follow me to security."

"Not the jail" Emmett yells.

They all follow Artie thinking they will be able to lie their way out.

"They should have worn Costumes" Alice says.

The girls all laughed and walked into the park.

**THE END**

**Thank you to everyone who stayed loyal to me. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I owned nothing. Please if you try to get kicked out (I suggest you don't) do not blame me. I'm not even sure if any of this will happen.**

**I did get Jasper's Idea from FRIENDS. I love that show.**

**Thank you so much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
